Indiscretion
by Svelte Rose
Summary: It seemed that this impromptu game of hide and seek was occurring more and more often. Thank goodness Téa was the seeker and not Joey. Had it been otherwise, one hider would promptly be shoved six feet under. TéaxRyou.


**Title**: Indiscretion

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Pairing:** Ryou/Téa

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh (Anime)

**30 Kisses Theme**: #4 - Our distance and that person

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own. ...Unfortunately.

Téa rubbed her forehead in an agitated fashion as she stomped, the sound of her heels clinking against the linoleum floor resonating in an otherwise empty school hallway. This was the third time this month she had to go on this particular hunt, find what (or rather, whom) she was looking for within a certain time frame before another individual blew a gasket and had someone's head for dinner. All this pondering and thoughts did not explain why all of the sudden, her left leg gave out and that loss of support threw her balance off kilter. Arms flailing in the air wildly for a minuscule second before she fell into an ungraceful (and rather painful) heap of her own body parts.

"What the-,"

"Are you alright?" A voice interjected before she let go a string of colorful curses.

Téa bared her teeth for no apparent reason and her eyes narrowed immediately at the figure speaking to her, "I would be if one of the team members didn't leave some random towel in the middle of the hallway," She flung the offending piece of material down the hall towards the figure that spoke, before he advanced towards her, his familiar, amused face coming into view as he draped the towel over his arm.

"I guess the search isn't going too well…" He mused, before bending over and helping her up.

The brunette blew her bangs out of her eyes before rolling up the shirt sleeves and smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt, "I've looked everywhere and there's only one more quarter before Joey and Tristan finish their game. Joey's going to realize his little sister is gone and then when he does find them, he's going to have her tonsil hockey's partner for dinner."

"What makes you so sure she's making out with a guy?"

"I'll make sure her _girlfriend_ gets a brunt of my wrath, then,"

A light flush colored Ryou's otherwise pale countenance, "I didn't mean it like that…" He trailed off, unexpected as to how he could turn the tables of an awkward situation. One hand on the back of, he chuckled nervously, "She probably isn't making out at all,"

Téa stared pole-axed at him, "She's discovered hormones, my dear Ryou. With a brother like Joey scaring away any guy that dares to glance at her, Serenity is bound to rebel. I just never took her for the promiscuous type. Plus, it's how I found her their last three games."

Ryou sighed, "Are you sure you searched everywhere then?"

"Of course," She said matter-of-factly.

"Even…" His perfectly shaped eyebrows raised in a connotative manner, before the agitated dancer quickly turned into a flustered, red-faced individual; blue eyes glaring pointedly at him.

For lack of a better retort on her part, she stuck her tongue out and ran off towards the library; Ryou followed in suit, walking in a rather leisurely manner, a small smirk upon his face.

* * *

Whipping open the door to a small reserved corner of an all too empty library, Téa only made a disgusted face at the scene before reaching in there and yanking a certain dice-throwing champion out. "Duke, the facial sucking is over. I suggest you leave before Joey finds the two of you," She pointed at the two of them.

Serenity laughed in an embarrassed manner, hand on the back of her head (much like Ryou did a moment ago) while Duke quickly got out of there, somewhat scared of the fiery blue eyes that followed him; one eye twitching in a manner bespeaking that of a lunatic. "What an awkward situation this is," Was the only sentence Serenity squeaked out before she too, went in the direction of the gym.

Téa sighed before her eye caught onto one incriminating piece of evidence, "Serenity!" She bellowed, exasperated.

A small 'eep' was heard before the junior high student turned around, eyes wide with anticipation.

Téa, herself, was embarrassed as she held out a black bra in her left hand. "I think this is yours,"

A bright red color bloomed over Serenity's face before she dashed over to Téa, snatched the offending material out of her hand, and dashed out of there as though there were wolves snapping at her heels.

"Too bad _we_ didn't have such luck. I wonder if the teacher has recovered yet from discovering your…," The amused voice trailed off as one hand casually attempted to smooth the unruly, white locks.

Téa wouldn't even grace that with a response.

**Extra Notes**: "30kisses" is a newly fashioned community one of your most beloved authoresses, Azurite, has eradicated in hopes that you may feast your eyes on some of the most well-written one-shots each pertaining to a certain theme and each addition having some interpretation of a 'kiss'. Check it out at and join if you can! More information in my profile.


End file.
